


The Worry Woman

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana may have sided against Camelot, but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss the sweetbread. A nostalgia-induced scheme brings her to Camelot, where she disguises herself as a therapist of sorts in the lower town. She hopes to hear visitors' useful confessions--dissent in the knights' ranks, military weaknesses, royal secrets, a hidden trapdoor in the throne room-- but what she gets instead are personal revelations, both tedious and absurd. Between the frequent visits from Merlin, Gwen, and every other nervous talker in town, and the impromptu visits from a very suspicious Gwaine, her patience (and her magic) is sorely tested. When Arthur starts visiting, though, the stakes of the mission change, and she finds that being the Worry Woman gives her more power over her brother than she could have ever dreamed of, as well as a few possibilities it never occurred to her to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worry Woman

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my partners and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^  
  
Artist: texasfandoodler  
Art Type: Digital Art  
Characters Depicted: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot  
Art Ratings: G  
Warnings: none  
  
  
Fanfic Title: The Worry Woman  
Co-written by: Eachpeachpearplum and Yesimafan  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  Lancelot/Gwen  
Fic Rating: M  
Word Count: approx 32,000k  
Warnings: very mild brief internalized homophobia  
  
Summary: Morgana may have sided against Camelot, but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss the sweetbread. A nostalgia-induced scheme brings her to Camelot, where she disguises herself as a therapist of sorts in the lower town. She hopes to hear visitors' useful confessions--dissent in the knights' ranks, military weaknesses, royal secrets, a hidden trapdoor in the throne room-- but what she gets instead are personal revelations, both tedious and absurd. Between the frequent visits from Merlin, Gwen, and every other nervous talker in town, and the impromptu visits from a very suspicious Gwaine, her patience (and her magic) is sorely tested. When Arthur starts visiting, though, the stakes of the mission change, and she finds that being the Worry Woman gives her more power over her brother than she could have ever dreamed of, as well as a few possibilities it never occurred to her to consider.  
  
  
Story Link: AO3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262759>  
  
  
  
Artists Notes: First off, Thank you **[](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aftercamlann**](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/)** mods for hosting this Big Bang for all of us. Also, I want to say thank you to the lovely [](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/profile)**adsullatta** for being my art beta and cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you *hugs* ;)  
  
EachPeachPearPlum was the wonderful lady who pinched-hit for me during the Merlin Reverse Big Bang, and was kind enough to create an amazing story for my art with very little time. I was happy to work with her again, with the addition of her lovely co-writer Yesimafan.  It’s been a wonderful and fun collaboration, and I am continually amazed at their ability to write so fast….(I write like a snail) I’m happy to have been able to work with both of these lovely ladies. Thank you, girls, you did a wonderful job. *hugs* I'm so proud of you ^^  
  
P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who encouraged me, and gave me helpful advice. I also thank them for listening tolerantly to me whine through all my arting difficulties, and for putting up with my squeeing during my more successful endeavors. You guys know how to keep me going. All the love for yall!    
  
  
Now on to the art!......

 

1\. Merlin and Arthur

 

 

2\. Gwaine and Morgana – Gwaine’s pose took me several tries to perfect, and Morgana’s dress was a challenge despite it only being the torso up. I was pleased with how it all came together in the end, and it ended up being my favorite piece.

 

 

 

3\. Gwen and Lancelot

 


End file.
